As shown and described throughout, the multi-dimensional invention is directed to unique and flexible solutions for use in
(I) thermal management of,
(II) opto-mechanical alignment and focusing of, and
(III) optical motion tracking of an object in connection with three-dimensional (interchangeably, “3-dimensional” “3-D” or “3D”) imaging systems.
Background of (I): Thermal Management System for 3D Imaging Systems
More particularly, the system and associated apparatus contemplated herein for an IP67 rated 3D imaging system incorporates one or more unique facets to reduce the internal operating temperatures of 3D imaging systems that are sealed against dust and water ingress. IP67 rated devices are entirely sealed against dust ingression and water submersion to 1 meter depth, therefore, one cannot employ simple ambient-supplied forced-air convection methods to directly cool temperature sensitive components as typically seen in devices such as projectors, computers, and so on.
Background of (II): Opto-Mechanical Alignment Mechanism and Focusing Mechanism for 3D Imaging Systems
More particularly, the system and associated apparatus contemplated herein for 3D imaging system incorporates one or more unique facets to adjust relative orientation and nominal focus between the primary components of a 3D imaging system that relies on rectification algorithms to construct 3dimensional point clouds. The device includes a camera, camera lens assembly, projector, an auxiliary fine adjustment device for the projector, focus mount plate, mirror mount, and mirror.
Background of (III): Optical Tracker Integrated Housing for 3D Imaging System
More particularly, the system and associated apparatus contemplated herein for 3D imaging system incorporates one or more unique facets for optical motion tracking.